


For the last time

by QuiJes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiJes/pseuds/QuiJes
Summary: (A story after Aoba Johsai lost from Karasuno)-----------Oikawa feel so shit. So drained. This isn't even the very first time they lost but it made him feel like all of his—their sacrifices go to waste.He punched the wall once again leaving his already sore knuckles to feel all the frustrations he'd piled up.That was his only chance. And nothing came out of it. He messed it up. He didn't return the ball. It was his fault. All his fault. Now he doesn't have the chance to go to nationals ever again.





	For the last time

**ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ sʟᴜᴍᴘᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜɪs ʙᴇᴅʀᴏᴏᴍ** as soon as he got home from the game.

          He feel so shit. So drained. This isn't even the very first time they lost but it made him feel like all of his—their sacrifices go to waste.

          "Honey, your teammates are here," her mom called out from downstairs

He didn't bothered to answer. Why would he? Everything has been torn. Everything has been for naught. All of his dreams have been crushed for the last time because of that final game. Because of that _genius_ junior of his.

          He punched the wall once again leaving his already sore knuckles to feel all the frustrations he'd piled up.

That was his only chance. His _last_ chance to prove himself. And nothing came out of it. He messed it up. He didn't return the ball. It was his fault. All his fault. Now he doesn't have the chance to go to nationals ever again.

          But that isn't the only reason why he felt so shit. Apart from graduating without setting his foot to the national stage, it's the fact that he promised himself, that he'd finally confess his unrequited love if they would ever win the game. And he's been that confident, well atleast, until now.

          "Tooru?" Her mom asked, now more closer against his bedroom door, "Are you alright?"

 _I am mom. I am._ He thought. There wasn't even a single tear. Oh yes he's fine. At least that's what he wanted to believe. _It's not like I'm the only person whose dreams are forever crushed. It's not like I'm the only person who didn't make it to nationals. And it's not like I'm the only person who wouldn't had the chance to confess their love._

       "Oi, shittykawa just open the goddamn door," a familiar voice chided.

          The nostalgia from the previous game came back all at once.

          It was _him._ His bestfriend, and his _love interest._

          "Go away." Oikawa replied, his voice strained though he hadn't even cried yet.

          "I'm not leaving here until you open this door," Iwaizumi called out.

    Of course, as stubborn as he is, Oikawa didn't budge and just let himself drown in exhaustion.

 

____________

 

          Oikawa woke up with his arms and legs numbed (obviously) from the previous game. He checked his watch, 7:41 pm. _More than two hours huh,_ he thought.

While contemplating in his train of thoughts, he remembered the conversation he had a while ago.

_Iwa-chan!_

He quickly stood up and groaned a bit from the muscle aches. _Damn. So much for sleeping after a game._ And opened the door just to see Iwaizumi sitting on the floor, leaning closely from his bedroom door.

          Iwaizumi looked up to him greeting: "Finally."

          Oikawa was frozen. Dumbfounded. He didn't expect Iwaizumi to be still waiting for him. What if he didn't come out till morning?

          Iwaizumi yawned before grinning, "You looked like you've seen a ghost."

          "I—uhh," Oikawa stuttered. "You could've gone home you know."

          "Not when I know you're blaming yourself again."

          "Who cares? It was all my fault! Iwa-chan! It was all my fault! How could you possibly even—" Without warning, Oikawa's eyes suddenly welled up. He's crying. Wow. Why is he even crying right now? Like, why _now?_

He collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "I ruined it. I ruined everything. It was all my fault Iwa-chan. I was even looking forward to—" he sniffed while muffling his voice in case he might say his thoughts out loud. _He was even looking forward to confess to Iwaizumi._

       Oikawa wiped his never-ending tears and looked at his bestfriend. He might be a bit selfish right now but he needed this, even if it's for the last time.

          "Can I hug you?" Oikawa snuffled. "T-that's... if you don't mind."

          "Idiot. Why are you asking now?" Iwaizumi replied as he hugged and patted the messed up shittykawa, "We know you're a tough guy but you have to let them out sometimes. You don't have to act tough on me. We're here. I'm here. That's all that matters."

For that one moment, he felt consoled. Important. That even though he felt like he's been smashed into pieces, somehow someone shared his pain.

          Oikawa thought, that this last time wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh first post ;-; hahaha.
> 
> This story has been in progress for a long time and I even forgot how to end it *sobs*


End file.
